doctorwhofanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Doctor Who Adventures/Organization of Destruction Part 2
Maxwell:Um...I think we'll have to stay? Alfie:THE TUBE!We're blocked here! Suddenly a Merman got out of the lake. edit Merman:AAAH!Humans! All 3:AAAAH!A MERMAN! Jimmy:ALIEN! Merman:Don't be silly human-being.I'm not an alien.We merman live under the sea. Alfie:You scared us! Merman:No.YOU scared ME!I heard voices! Maxwell:And if you're living under the sea,why are you in a lake UNDERGROUND? Merman:Well you see it's a funny story.But not really.Thoose people caught me,because my powers can power up their generator. Alfie:What does that generator do anyway? Merman:I've got no idea.They haven't told me.But they caugh me.I either power it up,or they'll kill me. Jimmy:I'm pretty sure I heard them say something about how it's not working? Merman:That's not my fault.I gave them all the power I got. Alfie:How do we get back up to stop them? Merman:There's a way out over there. Maxwell:It's on the other side of the lake.We'd have to swim and... Merman:Silly human being.Just use the Psychic Link to create your path there. Jimmy:Um...listen Mr.Merman.We aren't mermans.We don't have any powers. Merman:Everyone has the Psychic Link.But not everyone knows how to use it.Look.I'll show.The Middle one.Walk into the water. Jimmy:Um...ok. Jimmy walks in,and for a second he didn't fall.But then he did,and then he came out. Jimmy:Um...Nothing happened. Merman:Yes it did.For 1 second,you were over the water. Alfie:Then why can't you just use your Psychic Power to get us on the other side? Merman:I just showed you why.I could only make your friend stay over the water for one second.It only works for mermans.But if you'd create it yourself,it'll only work for the humans.You know?It only works for the species who made it in the first place. Maxwell:And how are we supposed to make it ourselves? Merman:You've got to concentrate.You've got to forgett that there's evil people above you.You've got to get yourself concentrated,and think of something or someone you love.Then keep that person in mind,as you progress over the water. Alfie:Oookay.I'll try. Alfie closes his eyes,and manages to walk over the water a few steps.Then he returns. Alfie:I did it! Maxwell:Who did you think of,Alfie?That girl,eeeh eeh? Alfie:Whaaaaaat?Of course not.Um.....I thought of...my dad. Jimmy:Yea right.My turn to try! After a few failed attempts from Maxwell and Jimmy,they finally get it right. Alfie:Cool!Now we can go! Merman:I glad I could help. Alfie:Dont' worry.We'll return the favor!We'll come back to get you out once we stop thoose guys. Merman:Thank you three! The Three of them walked over the water and then climbed some stairs to get back up. Maxwell:But what now? Alfie notices some uniforms near them. Alfie:We become one of them. After they dress up,Jimmy and Maxwell starts walking slowly(You know,like in movies). Alfie:Stop guys stop.This isn't a movie. Alfie and the others go to Madame Mona. Alfie:Hey boss.Um...Anna. Madame Mona:No. Alfie:Um...Jessica? Madame Mona:Who the hell are you?Everyone knows my name? Jimmy:Um....we just came back from the merman.Um..we went to check if he will indeeed power up the generator at the next try. Maxwell:Uh..yea.And he wiped a little of our memory.Part of it was your name. Madame Mona:Ugh.What a troublesome merman.I'm Madame Mona. Alfie:So..um..boss..when is the next try to the generator? Madame Mona:In 10 minutes. Alfie:And um..what exactly does it do?That um...idiot merman wiped that out too. Madame Mona:Ugh,that merman.Well,once started,the receptor from the top of the building will start the biggest rain that there ever was.It will flood the planet,and crack up the grounds.Of course,we're not that advanced yet,so we can only flood one minor part.We'll take some part of this valley we're in. Maxwell:Well,thank you for..um...reviving our memory. Madame Mona:Yea..NOW GO TO WORK! Alfie:Y-yes m'am! On a side of the base. Alfie:Okay.We've gotta think.We can't let that women flood the planet!Not even the valley! Jimmy:This is so risky dude.What if they find out that we're not actually with them?Or what if they'll start having doubts because we're teens? Maxwell:Logicaly,we've got to destroy the machine. Alfie;But we can't.They're still working on it to fix it.It's never left alone. Jimmy:Wait.They aren't always working,are they? Alfie:I assume they take breaks.But even then there's someone to guard it. Jimmy:Well,they believe we are in their organization.We can guard it ourselves,and then destroy it. Maxwell:Good idea..but it's risky,man. Alfie:True,but at this point,we're 3 teens against a whole evil organization of adults.Anything we'd do is risky.So I'd say,do what Jimmy said. Maxwell:Hold on a second.They said the next try is in 10 minutes.It means they did fixed it.So they won't take a break until AFTER this try.And if they were succefull in fixing it..... Alfie:IT'LL FLOOD THE VALLEY! Jimmy:Damn.We can't do my plan then. Alfie:We've got to come up with something.And fast!I think we have like 5 minutes left. Madame Mona:START THE GENERATOR! Nick:And send a signal to that stupid merman to start powering it up. Member:Yes sir! Alfie:Oh no!They're gonna start it! Jimmy:The valley! The Generator is fully powered up,and the rain started. Maxwell:Crap it started.What do we do? The rain started flooding the valey and breaking down the ground on it. To be continued in Part 3.